bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Professor's Death
The Professor died whilst saving the universe. It all happened because of his two visits to Hell's Pillar. In the first, the Professor warped to the pillar via a portal picture of it given to him from Xavier. Once there, he took the armor of a mute alien and joined their ranks briefly to discover what was going on within the pillar. He discovered much wreckage on the bottom floor of the pillar and some info about the wars between the humans and the Swarm. Later, he joined a group of refugee humans living under the radar of the alien camp. Frustrated, the Professor removed the alien armor and made a speech designed to bring together the humans and the aliens to fight the common enemy: the Swarm. If it worked or not, nobody knows, since the Swarm breached the room, creating a pandemonium of sorts. The Professor managed to escape, and with the help of Jacovi, he warped out of the Pillar and back to the present day City. In the second, the Professor returned to the pillar with Sargent Andrews and Omnia via a teleportation device. But, when they made the jump, Omnia lost him mind, forcing Andrews to take the man away, leaving the Professor alone. Around this point, the Professor realized that he was back in the pillar slightly in the past from his first adventure, since the pillar wasn't destroyed yet and Andrews wasn't dead (he had been killed by Jacovi). Wanting to find out more about the Swarm, and maybe even stop it before it starts, the Professor headed up to the science labs on the top floor of the pillar. To his dismay, Jacovi is already there and lets the bug free before escaping. In a desperate attempt to fix at least one thing, the Professor chased after Jacovi. While in the chase, the Professor discovered Iramo's little lab on the tip top of the pillar as well as a few devices that may have helped in the fight against the Swarm. Ignoring these, the Professor followed Jacovi's trail into the alien leader's command center. Once there, the alien leader, Arbater, explains the alien's mission for peace by destruction of all that could create war. He even shows a map to the Professor of the cosmos and how the destruction would wipe out everything. The Professor refused to join the alien and takes a sentient artifact from Jacovi, called the Oracle, and teleported from the room. The two teleported to a small island not far from the Pillar. The Professor witnessed the Swarm starting to destroy Hell's Pillar. The Oracle, introducing itself as Fire Flame and overseer of Installation 02 (Hell's Pillar), gave the Professor a choice; go back to where you came from, this isn't your fight to face, or help destroy the Swarm and the aliens. The Professor chose the latter. Delighted, Fire Flame warped the two into a small building next to Hell's Pillar. After a great deal of fighting, the Professor met up with Xavier and Iramo, who were on business recruiting for their own army. The two helped the Professor get into the control room, where he placed a Arthenyal Power Box into the control panel, activating the machine that would detonate the planet. Unfortunately, in the process of doing this task, the Professor was stabbed by Jacovi. Realizing that he would die in a short amount of time, Xavier and Iramo teleported the Professor back to the City. Because of some spacial distortion in the Professor, his wound was temporarily healed, allowing him to speak for the final time to his friends and colleagues. The Professor then died, leaving behind a confused group of individuals in need of a burial site. They finally decided on the Botany garden under the lab. This is where the Professor lays today.